


Hands

by Zodiac



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Eldritch Abomination Cecil, M/M, Probably some body horror in describing how Cecil switches forms, Self-Conscious Cecil, They're half-naked but nothing really happens, cuties being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 23:03:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zodiac/pseuds/Zodiac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“There’s something you need to know about me.”</p>
<p>They were some of the most dreaded, yet most common words uttered in a relationship, a simple phrase that instantly spawned countless questions in the recipient, that caused inquiries as to why this little piece of information hadn’t been brought up beforehand. Embarrassment? Self-consciousness? Perhaps just a simple desire for that little tidbit about them to remain hidden, putting off revealing it longer and longer in the hopes that it would never see the light of day?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](http://ask-the-scientist.tumblr.com/post/61246497805/why-wouldnt-he) lovely drawing of Eldritch Cecil holding Carlos' hands with four of his own.

_“There’s something you need to know about me.”_

They were some of the most dreaded, yet most common words uttered in a relationship, a simple phrase that instantly spawned countless questions in the recipient, that caused inquiries as to why this little piece of information hadn’t been brought up beforehand. Embarrassment? Self-consciousness? Perhaps just a simple desire for that little tidbit about them to remain hidden, putting off revealing it longer and longer in the hopes that it would never see the light of day?

Whatever the case, that same statement that precedes the end of many a relationship was now being brought up by none other than a rather fidgety Cecil Baldwin.

“…Is there now?” Carlos tried to keep his tone casual, tried to not let signs of his heavily-thudding heartbeat slip into his voice, tried to act like this was any other conversation between the two of them. It was a failed effort and he knew it as soon as the first syllable passed his lips, but at least it was an attempt. Though, to his credit, he had a perfectly good reason to worry as he did.

Whereas couples in any other place on the planet might deal with a secret affair or a hidden criminal record, this was Night Vale. Anything could happen at any moment, he had reluctantly realized after a few months’ time spent living here, throwing away the basic logic he had spent his college years memorizing in favor of the bizarre set of laws that this town operates under. There were surprises to be discovered from the moment the sun rose in the morning, crowning the new day with oftentimes grotesque, yet fascinating, mutations of the surrounding flora, fauna, or even the citizens.

And, well, the fact that they both happened to be in their boxers in front of one another for the first time only set more mental alarms ringing.

“A-and what would that be, Cecil?” That wasn’t his words catching in his throat. Nope.

The reporter’s eyes darted about in that way that Carlos had soon discovered meant he was nervous, the whitened pupils refusing to focus on any one thing for more than a couple seconds at a time. “W-w-well…” Stuttering, another of his habits that only arose when he was anxious, however odd it may be for a man who made his living by talking, “I-I suppose you should know that I’m n-not human before we go through with this…”

He had to bite back a laugh at the obviousness surrounding the statement, masking his mirth to avoid making Cecil withdraw from him. Instead, he just gave him a gentle smile, moving closer to him to peck his cheek. “Is that all? Honestly, Cecil, it’s not really much of a secret. No human has pointy teeth like yours, well, at least not naturally. And your hair,” He lifted a hand up to where it was still held back into a ponytail, running through the strands that were as pure and pristine as any of his labcoats, “isn’t natural for humans either. It would take some sort of dye to achieve that color, which you already told me you don’t use.”

Cecil seemed confused for a moment before he burst into laughter, cracked with nervousness. “Oh no, Carlos, silly Carlos, I know you’re well-aware of this form, but… Well, it’s probably best just to show you… Is that alright?”

‘This form’? That comment in particular gave him reason to pause, taking a moment to think about just _what_ his partner could possibly be. However, he couldn’t stand there imagining possible what-ifs forever, so he just dumbly nodded, wondering what exactly he had just agreed to.

He grinned at that, backing away a couple of steps to give himself enough room to shuck off his normal form, and to give his dear Carlos some space that he would inevitably need. That grin soon shifted into a grimace as he focused on discarding his mortal shell. A long slit formed at the tip of one of his middle fingers and traveled all the way up his arm, over his head, and over to the end of his other arm, like a hidden seam that was the only thing holding him together had been suddenly ripped open. Deep grey, almost black, wisps of smoke curled out from the openings in his shoulders before his skin peeled away from his body by itself, sloughing off in a descending wave until all that previously pale flesh lay in a crumbling pile at his feet.

In formerly sweet, adorable little Cecil’s place now stood a nightmare.

His hair had burst from its ponytail, forming a shaggy mane framing his face, which had gained an extra eye placed in the middle of his forehead, entirely a deep violet like the other two now were. His skin was the same dark color as the wisps that oozed up from his shoulders like the innards of a lava lamp. A few tentacles peeked out from behind his back, thin and whip-like, and both pairs of his arms—one had punched through where his ribcage should be—were now worriedly wringing their connected hands.

Carlos yelped, backing away even further from this monstrosity, his entire brain screaming at him to run away and don’t look back, an instinct that it had quickly formed when it came to any sudden terror in Night Vale not long after he had taken up residence here. Despite how his mind raced with thoughts of rushing out immediately, he didn’t. He didn’t flee, didn’t scream any more than the initial outburst, didn’t curse or cry or let his thoughts be known.

Because this alien creature in front of him was _Cecil_.

Those pupil-less eyes still glinted with his human-like intelligence, (However unrooted in science and the basic laws of the universe it may be) those sharp little teeth were worrying at his lips like he would do if he thought he did something wrong, and his general body language just screamed Cecil at him.

And he could never bring it to himself to treat the radio host like some eldritch version of Frankenstein’s monster, no matter how well he may look the part.

Making his way back closer to him, slowly so as not to spook him, Carlos reached his hands out to the pair that were worriedly rubbing together, stilling them with a gentle squeeze. “God, you’re amazing.” He murmured, letting his head fall forward to lean against his chest.

All three of his eyes widened as much as they could at that, the top one blinking out of synch with the other two. Hesitantly, his tentacles squirmed forward to curl around Carlos, wrapping around his midsection in their form of a hug. Meanwhile, his unoccupied set of hands moved to hold the scientist’s as well, squeezing the backs of them while the other pair clung tight to their palms. “R-really?” A hushed, awe-stricken whisper, Cecil about ready to chalk this moment up to an unintentional lucid dream in his disbelief.

“Yes, Cecil.” Dragging his thoughts away from just what Night Valian god he had proclaimed the amazingness of his partner to, he instead decided to give him a peck on the lips, having to lean up on his toes to do so now. Those lips still had the same smooth texture, the wonderful fullness, and the slight taste of coffee that were all present in Cecil’s other form and the familiarity of it was simply perfect.

“ _Really_.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this and wanted to screech at me in a manner similar to socializing, then you can find my Tumblr right [here](http://catsandcomposers.tumblr.com/).


End file.
